The Next Contestant
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: Team Possible! Come on down! You're the next contestants on the Price is Right! Yeah, its a KPPiR cross over. Please to enjoy. Its finished!
1. Intro and First Pricing Game

**A/N**: I just couldn't shake this plot bunny from my fragile little mind. So, enjoy.

KP and Co. belong to Disney. The Price is Right belongs to CBS.

Leave a review and I'll personally make sure that you get the responce you so greatly deserve.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Everything was a buzz at the CBS studios in Burbank, California. The producers for the show "The Price Is Right" were getting ready to film a special Global Justice episode. Members of Global Justice, their family, and their friends were going to make up the audience for the show. And since the contestants come from the audience, well, lets just say that nobody would be cheating their way on stage.

CBS had pulled out all the stops for this one airing. Bob Barker was going to be the special host, coming out of retirement just for this. They had even found an announcer that sounded exactly like Rod Rodney, and, by pure happenstance, was also NAMED Rod Rodney. Yes, it would indeed be a heck of a show. Why, it was even rumored that Team Possible, having both turned 21 a week earlier, would be in the audience. The producers watered at the mouth thinking about how much of a ratings boost that would give them.

Rod took his spot in the announcers booth, at the very back of the audience. From there he would read descriptions of the products being used in the games and the prizes to be both won and placed up for bids. He settled into his seat and started to go over the list of items that were to appear on the show that airing. Five minutes before Rod actually took his spot, he was told to make sure that Team Possible got on "Contestants Row." Well, that was one problem that was easy enough to fix. He looked over the list of audience members and started to check off the first four he would call down to the stage, and then the six after that. Rod was now ready to start the show.

And so, the Global Justice agents piled in, one by one. Some of them had warn their jump suits, while others had gone with a more dress like uniform. However, two members of Global Justice had worn their mission clothes. Purple T-shirt and black pants. Black turtle neck and dark grey cargos.

Back stage, Bob Barker sat in his make up chair, going over the list of games that would be played that taping and the order that they would be played. He also had a list of the prizes to be given away, but not as detailed as Rods. It was good to be doing it again, but with his age, he was also glad he had given the reigns of the show to Drew Carey. He was doing a great job as the new host. However, CBS gets what CBS wants, so here he was.

Rod looked out over the audience. Every seat was full. It was time to start. Rod grabbed the bottle of water in front of him and took a drink. The water was important in keeping his vocal cords lubed and loose. When you're an announcer, the last thing you want is to start having your voice give out. With a quick clear of his throat, it was time to start the show.

"Kim Possible! Come on down!" Rod shouted into the microphone. With each name called, the camera would zip about wildly, trying to find the contestant. Kim jumped out of her seat and made a mad dash for contestant's row.

"Betty Director! Come on down!" Dr. Director stood up and jumped a little bit in the air before following Kim's lead and running down to the front of the stage.

"Ron Stoppable! Come on down!" Ron stood up, pumped his fist in the air, and promptly lost his pants. He quickly pulled them back up and made a break for the stage.

"Will Du! Come on down!" Will was different from the rest. He calmly stood up and just walked down to Contestant's Row.

"You four are the first contestants on the Price is Right! And now, here's your host of the Price is Right, Bob Barker!"

Hearing his cue, Bob walked out onto the stage and to the audience, where he started shaking hands with members within reach. Once the show of good faith was over, he took his mark and the classic thin microphone from the Barker Beauty who had brought it up to him. He turned and looked right at the camera, "Hello, and welcome to a special Global Justice episode of the Price is Right!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. They were thrilled that CBS had actually asked them if they wanted a special episode of the show they were now in front of. They were even more thrilled when Dr. Director readily agreed.

"Rod, what is the first item up for bid?" Bob asked, officially starting the first set of games.

"Well Bob," Rod said, "Its a lovely set of bone china. Made from environmentally friendly..."

As Rod went about describing the item, the camera moved to each of the contestants, getting their reaction to the prize before them. Dr. Director, Kim, and Ron all marveled at how beautiful the china was. Will, still in pompous jerk wad mode, just stood there, mentally trying to figure out the price of the item.

"Kim, you're the first one to bid," Bob said as soon as Rod was finished with the description. While Rod was talking and Bob was off camera, he took the price card from the back of the display.

"Eight Hundred, Bob" Kim said, leaning forward to speak into the mic. In fact, everybody had to do that.

"Betty we move onto you."

"Nine Hundred," Dr. Director said.

"Ron?"

"Six fifty"

"Will?"

"One Thousand Mr. Barker."

Bob looked down at Will, trying to figure out why such a young man would have a giant stick up his butt like Will seemed to have. However, the dinging of a bell brought him out of his thoughts.

"Someone has made a perfect bid." Bob said and started to pull out the card. "Actual retail price is, Eight hundred dollars, Kim you win!"

Once again, Kim bolted out of her chair and onto the stage, giving Bob a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Bob blushed a bit and then pointed to where the game was being pulled out.

"Lets see how excited you get if you win this!" Bob shouted.

"A new car!" Rod screamed into the mic, building up an air of excitement.

Rod wasn't the only one that screamed. Kim let out a very high pitched shriek as a car was pulled onto the stage.

"A 2008 Ford Mustang." Rod said. As before, when Rod described the car, the camera's showed Kim's excitement as well as panning several shots of the car itself.

"Now we're going to play a game called 'Pathfinder'" Bob said as he brought Kim over to the game board. "Do you know how to play 'Pathfinder'?" Bob asked and put the mic to Kim's mouth.

"Yes I do!" Kim exclaimed, still very excited for being on stage.

"Okay then. Now, the first number in the price of the car is a two," Bob said led her to the two, "Now, do you believe the next number is the five in front of you, the eight behind you, or the three to the right of you?"

"Five Bob," Kim said and stepped on the corresponding number. A ding went off and the number five appeared on the price board.

"Very good!" Bob exclaimed, "Now, is the next number the seven, the one, or the six?"

"Six," Kim said and took a step to the right. Once again, the ding went off and the six appeared on the price board.

"You're doing great, only two numbers left! Now, is it the four, the nine, or the two?"

"Four!" Kim said and took a step backward. She was right again.

"One left! Is it the five, the one, or the zero?"

"Zero, Bob," Kim said. The ding went off, letting her know that she had just won the car.

"You win!" Bob shouted. It was very rare for someone to go the right path and not have to use any of the chances, but it wasn't totally unheard of. Bob expected nothing less from the world famous Kim Possible.

Kim jumped up and down and gave Bob another kiss on the cheek before heading off to the back stage area, where she could wait for the Showcase Showdown and watch the rest of the show. Kim was thrilled that she had just won a new car. The Sloth, as much as she loved it, was starting to go through massive break downs, and despite the best work of her brothers, they just couldn't keep it in good repair. In fact, for the past few weeks, she had been back to the old "Hitch a ride" method of transportation. The winning of this car couldn't have come at a better time.

Bob, still on stage, turned and looked directly at the camera and started to talk at it, "One game, one winner! Will be back, right after this."

* * *

**A/N: **See how I'm doin' this? This story will be exactly 9 chapters long. Six for the contestants, two for the showcase showdowns, 1 for the showcase. Once again: Read, Review, Responce. In that order. See you guys next chapter. 


	2. Second Pricing Game

**A/N:** Who will replace Kim on Contestant's Row? Who will win the bid? What game will be played? How many more questions will I ask that you can't answer? Read and find out!

Also, will the following please Come on down!: CajunBear73, Cylon One, Warbird, Captain IT, FireStorm2K7, Samurai Crunchbird, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin. Thanks for the reviews!

Read, Review, Responce. In that order.**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 2

Mike, Operator of Camera 1, called M.I. by his friends, focused his camera right on Bob. It was almost time to cut back from the commercial break, which on stage meant it gave the game masters time to get the next game set up and the prizes ready to be shown. As Mike looked through his camera's view screen, he saw Bob shift into position and look at the camera itself.

"Rod, who do we have coming down the stage next?"

"Well Bob, how about Monique Simone! Come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!"

Monique, being there as a guest of Kim, jumped up out of her chair and rushed the stage, taking Kim's open spot in Contestants Row.

"Hello Monique," Bob said as the young African girl took her place.

"Hi Bob!" Monique said, calming down a small bit from her rush of getting picked.

"Well Rod, don't leave our contestants waiting, tell them the next item up for bid!" Bob said.

Rod was only to happy to obey. "Its a Boise Wave CD Radio combination player. Using tubes to transfer sound, this player delivers a crisp, crystal clear sound that fills the entire room. Its sleek and compact size allows it to be placed in any room of the house. It also has a remote, so you can enjoy your favorite Cd's or radio station no matter how far away you are from your player. Boise, the masters of sound."

"And Monique, what am I bid?"

"Four fifty."

"Betty?"

"Four hundred."

"Ron, on to you."

"Three seventy"

"Will?"

"Five hundred, Mr. Barker," Will said, never losing his "holier-than-thou" attitude.

"Actual retail price is," Bob said as he pulled out the card from the envelope, "Four hundred twenty-five dollars, Betty you win!"

Dr. Director quickly dashed on stage next to Bob and jumped a little bit in celebration.

"Betty, how would you like the chance to win that?" Bob said and pointed to a spot on the stage, where a couple of plates slid to the side, showing a back drop with "Japan" and some scenery painted on it.

Dr. Director screamed as she saw the trip to be given away.

"That's right, you and a guest will spend six nights and seven days in beautiful Tokyo Japan! You and your guest will enjoy a suite in the beautiful Tokyo Gardens hotel," Rod said, describing the trip.

"Now Betty, we're going to play Range Game. What you have to do is stop the green rectangle where you think the price of the trip is. If the trip price shows up, then you win. However, make sure that you are sure where you stop the range at, because once stopped, it can't be restarted for thirty-seven hours," Bob said, telling Dr. Director how to play the game.

Betty nodded her acceptance of the rules and went over to the game board. The game started and Betty watched the range slowly climb up the board with her one good eye. A full ten seconds had passed before she hit the red button, stopping the range finder. Dr. Director took a step back next to Bob's side.

"Now, lets see if you're right. Show me the price of that trip!" Bob said. A green arrow with a price of just over thirty-five hundred lit up inside the range, letting Dr. Director know the she had just won the trip.

"Betty, you win!" Bob shouted. Betty enveloped Bob in a hug and quickly left the stage to join Kim and watch the rest of the show.

"We'll be back, right after this!" Bob said into the camera.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, two games, two winners. Will is still a total butt, Monique is in contestants row, and we've now got to fill Dr. Director's spot. Stay tuned!


	3. Third Pricing Game

**A/N: **Who gets to come on down and take Dr. Directors place on Contestants Row? Who will get to play the next pricing game? Have I done a better job with this chapter than the last? (I actually have a reason for the last chapter being short), and will said player win their pricing game? Keep on a readin'!

Will the following people please Come on down and get their thanks for reviewing?: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Captain IT, Warbird, Cylon One, and Samurai Crunchbird.

Remember Ran's 3 R's: Read, Review, Responce. In that order.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney, and the Price is Right is owned by CBS, and the prizes and companys mentioned in this story are owned by their respective companies.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 3

"Rod? Who do we having coming down to Contestants Row right now?"

"Well Bob, how about, Joss Possible! Come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!"

Joss screamed and threw her ten gallon hat in the air, catching it and putting it back on on her way down to Contestants Row. This was the first thing she had gotten to do since she turned 18 a month ago. Well, other than vote on a Montana state question. Something about farming or whatever. She just went at the insistence of her dad, who had preached to her about democracy in action.

Joss took her place in Contestants Row, occupying the spot that Dr. Director had just vacated when she went to go play her pricing game. She was happy that both Dr. Director and her cousin Kim had won there games. Joss felt certain that she could win whatever went up for bids and whatever pricing game she had to play. She had grown up watching The Price is Right, and almost had a heart attack when she was asked by her cousin if she wanted to come. Joss couldn't say yes quick enough.

"Hello Joss, how are you?" Bob asked her, noticing how much like Kim she looked like.

"I reckon' I'm just fine there Bob, how 'bout you?" Joss asked.

"Well, Joss, I'm doing just fine myself," Bob stated, and having done this show for over 30 years, realized how to make something into a cue line. "But I'll be doing even better after someone wins this..."

Rod to his cue to introduce and talk about the next item up for bids, even if he did get a little "hung up" from watching one of Barker's Beauties come out and model it. "From Zale's fine jewelry, we have a beautiful pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace. Princess cut, 10 karat diamonds in both the earrings and necklace give off a beautiful light and shine with a pure white fire. Graded excellent and set in 24 karat solid gold, it is sure to please any woman who happens to get her hands on them. All this from Zale's, the makers of fine jewelry."

"Joss, we start the bidding with you." Bob said, taking the price envelope from the model.

"One thousand there Bob."

"Ron, what do you bid?"

"Twelve hundred."

"Will?"

"Two Thousand, Mr. Barker."

"Monique, give us your bid."

"Fifteen Hundred, Bob."

Bob pulled the price card out of the envelope. "Actual retail price is, One thousand, six hundred dollars, Monique you win!"

Monique screamed and leaped onto the stage. She was barely there five seconds before she enveloped Bob in a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't know why all the girls did that, but it just seemed like the right thing to do when you're on the Price is Right stage.

"Monique, we're going to play 'Cliff Hangers'," Bob said as he guided the young woman over to the the game board. The board had a small little mountain climber and a mountain that was made out of a number line. "Now, you'll be given three items to price, and for every dollar that you're off on the price, Hans here will go up a step. If Hans is still on the mountain at the end of the game, then you'll win all three prizes, along with this!"

"A new living room set!" Rod said, picking up where Bob left off. "From Lay-z-boy, comes a relaxing massage recliner and hide a bed couch. The recliner has five different massage zones, with three different speeds and optional heating, to help relax away a hard day at work. The couch folds out in a queen size bed, perfect for when guests come over. And, with new tougher, stronger springs, the need for a cross bar has been eliminated, giving you or your guests a wonderful sleep at night. From Lay-z-boy."

"Rod, tell us about the first item Monique will be pricing," Bob said as three items were brought to the stage.

"From Conair, a three speed hair dryer, with selectable cool air to avoid damaging fine hair. From Conair." Rod said.

"Now Monique, what do you believe the price of that hair dryer is?"

"Thirty-five dollars Bob," Monique said, leaning over to speak into the microphone.

"Monique says thirty-five dollars," Bob confirmed. Hans, the little mountain climber, started to move upwards while a lovely yodel played in the background. After five steps, Hans came to a stop, and the model moved the obstruction out of the way, revealing the price of the hair dryer to be forty dollars.

"A good start, a very good start. Rod, what's next on the list?" Bob asked

"Well Bob, from T-Fal we have a lovely selection of pots and pans. With a Teflon coating that is guaranteed not to chip or crack, you'll soon rediscover the joys of cooking with these pots and pans. From T-Fal,"

"Monique, your price on the pots and pans?"

"Seventy-five dollars." Monique said, after looking towards the audience to give her some help.

The yodel music started up again, and this time Hans moved up a dangerous ten steps. The Barker Beauty show off the price of the pots and pans, revealing a mark of eighty-five dollars.

"No Monique, you cannot miss this next price by more than ten dollars. If you do, then you'll lose the game and the furniture." Bob explained to her. Monique gave a nod of understanding and looked at the last item she would have to guess on.

"From Aladdin, We have a beautiful floor lamp," Rod said, explaining the prize, "At five feet tall and with a beautiful brass coated mount, this lamp can take bulbs up to one hundred watts, encasing whatever room you have it in in a soft glow that is easy to see in. From Aladdin."

"Monique, what is your price on that lamp?" Bob asked.

Monique bit her bottom lip and looked out to the audience again, who was screaming their price suggestions. She took them all in and decided which one sounded the most logical. She was a fashion designer, it should have to be this hard, she thought to herself and then turned back to Bob. "Ninety-five dollars," Monique finally said.

Hans, once again started to make his way up the mountain trail, step by step and number by number he went, closer and closer to the top. After about the fifth step, Bob started asking for it to stop, which was actually just a way to build up the surprise. Still Hans continued, getting ever closer to the edge of the cliff. Monique and Bob looked on, Monique with baited breath as Hans was just two steps away from the edge. One more step.

Then he stopped.

Hans stopped on the twenty five dollar mark of the game board. He didn't go over.

"Monique, you're a winner!" Bob said.

Monique jumped up into the air and gave a squeal of surprise before she was led back stage. Bob, however, had turned to look at the camera to send the show away to commercial. "We'll be back with the first Showcase Showdown right after this!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. The first three pricing games, and all three of 'em are winners. Now, who is going to win the Showcase Showdown? Hmmm? And after the Showcase Showdown, who's going to take Monique's spot in Contestant's Row? 


	4. First Showcase Showdown

**A/N:** It's time for the first Showcase Showdown. Who do you think will win? Dr. Director? Kim? Monique? Guess you'll all just have to wait and find out. And while I've got your attention, why don't you take a moment (after you're done here, of course), to check out the stories over at Samurai Crunchbird's profile. His "So the Reality" series is part of where I got the idea for this story. So yeah, you should most def check it out.

Also, a mondo thanks goes out to Samurai Crunchbird, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Captain IT, and Cylon One. Your reviews all score perfect bids.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 4

"It's time for the first Showcase Showdown. What you have to do is spin the wheel, and whoever comes the closest to a dollar without going over wins. If you get a dollar in any combination of spins, you will get one thousand dollars!" Bob explained, standing in front of the big wheel that was used for the Showcase Showdown. For Bob, it was always an exciting time during the Showcase Showdown.

Bob stepped aside and Kim walked up to the wheel and was about to spin it when Bob stopped her.

"Now, just a moment Kim," Bob said as he turned to the audience "Earlier, when Kim got her perfect bid, I forgot to do something," Bob reached into his pocket and handed over five crisp one hundred dollar bills to Kim. "You'll forgive me for forgetting about this part earlier, it has been awhile since I've hosted," Bob said with a smile.

"No big, Mr. Barker," Kim said, trying to sound cool and collective as she pocketed the money, but inside she was screaming in happiness. Kim walked over to the wheel and looked over at Bob, who nodded his approval. With a mighty thrust, Kim shoved the wheel downwards and started it on its spin. When she was at her lowest point, off-camera, from Contestant's Row, a very loud "Boo-yah" could be heard. Kim quickly turned and glared at where the boo-yah came from, then turned her attention back to the big wheel.

"Kim Possible, who won a car in her pricing game," Bob stated as he watched the wheel spin, standing next to the not so teen hero. The wheel started to slow down a bit. "And Kim, your first spin gave you...ninety cents."

Kim smiled and walked over to a small red dot on the floor, where a sign above her head lit up with ninety cents on it. Dr. Director then stepped up to the wheel and tugged it downwards, spinning it as hard as she could.

"Betty won a trip to Japan, and now she's trying to win a trip to the Showcase, and with your first spin, you've got," Bob watched the wheel as it slowed down to a halt, "thirty-five cents, spin it again."

Dr. Director again gave the big wheel a spin with all her might. The wheel started to spin rapidly around and slowly started to come to a stop While the wheel was coming to a crawl, Bob started calling out the prices, "Sixty would be good." And the wheel kept spinning. "Sixty-five would be better." And the wheel got slower and slower.

"Betty, with your second spin you have land on...thirty cents" Bob said, watching the wheel grind itself to a almost a dead stop, "Sixty cents, not enough. Thank you for coming on the show."

Monique then stepped up to the wheel. She grabbed the one of the handles of the wheel and, following the actions of both Kim and Dr. Director, heaved downward as hard as she could and stepped back.

"Monique, who had a very close call with Hans in Cliff Hangers and wound up getting a new living room set has, in her first spin..." Bob recapped, watching the wheel again slow to a slow crawl, "Twenty-five cents, spin it again."

Monique stepped up to the wheel again and gave it another mighty spin. Round and around it went as it slowed down and down, "Seventy cents. Fifty cents. No, no!" Bob said as it itched closer to the one dollar mark. And unfortunately for Monique, that's where it stopped. "Monique, you've gone over. I'm sorry. Thanks for playing the game."

Bob then walked over to Kim "Kim, you're going to be in the showcase!" The host then turned and looked into the camera. "And we'll be back with a new contestant and another pricing game right after this."

* * *

**A/N:** And I just went ahead and fixed my mistake from Chapter 1 when Kim got her perfect bid. Thanks to those who pointed it out to me (You know who you are). And now, we move onto the second half of the show. Who will be the first to open up the next set of pricing games? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. Tickets and Fourth Pricing Game

**A/N:** The fourth Pricing game, which means only four chapters left before this story goes in the can. Or is a wrap, or whatever.

Disclaimer: KP and co. is owned by Disney, The Price is Right is owned by CBS, and all companies listed are owned by people that are not me. There.

Will the following contestants please come and spin the Big Wheel of thanks: Scruffy Calhoun, Captain IT, Warbird, Samurai Crunchbird, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Gray Cardinal, and Cylon One.

Don't forget Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Responce. In that order.

**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 5

"If you'd like to be a contestant on The Price is Right, please send a self addressed stamped envelope to 'Tickets' care of 'The Price is Right' P.O. Box 963, Hollywood, California 90210." Rod said before the show cut to commercial after the first showcase showdown. He leaned back in his announcers booth and took a swig of water from his bottle. Rod thought about when he watched the show in his younger days and wondered out the original Rod did it so well. Oh, he knew he was doing an excellent job, but he just couldn't help but think he was missing something. It was probably nothing. Maybe his suit wasn't sparkly enough. "Might as well take this time to go over the rest of the prizes to be given out," Rod said to himself and looked down at his sheet. "Hey, they're giving out one of those..."

Back in the Green room, Kim and Monique squealed in unison as they talked about Kim getting to the showcase round. They figured that it would have been Dr. Director who got to bid on a showcase.

"Oh, girlfriend, wouldn't it be so exciting if Ron also got all the way to the Showcase round? It would be TGFW," Monique said.

"That would be spankin'! But then I'd have to totally compete against him, and you know how competitive I get," Kim answered.

"Girl, SNTD, I'm sure you and Ron would both have a good time, and if I know you, you'll probably wind up having a perfect bid on your showcase."

"I suppose you're right."

Meanwhile, Dr. Director, who had been reading a travel magazine about Japan, sat there with a smile on her face and knew that Ron had something planned if both he and Kim made it to the showcase round.

Back out on stage, Bob took his mark in front of Contestants Row and looked into the camera, ready to start the second half.

"Rod, please give me someone to fill this empty seat," Bob said.

"Bob, I would be happy to fill that seat with Wade Load! Come on down! You're the next contestant on The Price is Right!"

Wade jumped up from his chair and made a break for Contestants Row. Now he was glad he had started to work out with Kim and Ron, he was defiantly getting into shape. Also, like Joss, he had turned eighteen not to long ago, and this was his first real adult thing to do. He hadn't even had a chance to vote yet. Wade eased into Monique's vacant spot on Contestants Row and looked up at Bob.

"Welcome to the show Wade," Bob said, greeting the young man.

"Thanks Bob, and I'll try not to hack into your shows computers while I'm here," Wade joked, which got a chucked from both the audience and Bob.

"Well, I don't think you'd be able to hack your way into this," said Bob, pointing at the item coming up for bids.

"From Viking Ranges, we've got a six burner stove with built in oven. Gas burning, this stove makes sure that you've got plenty of room to cook whatever your heart's desire. From Viking Range," Rod explained.

"Wade, you're the first one to bid."

"Five hundred,"

"Ron, onto you."

"Hmmm, how about three seventy-five."

"Will, your turn."

"Six hundred, Mr. Barker," Will spat out, still having his "holier-than-thou" attitude.

"Joss, your bid."

"Six hundred there Bob."

Once again, as with the first round, a bell went off, signifying a perfect bid. Bob opened up the envelope that held the card.

"One of you has made a perfect bid. Actual retail price is," and then Bob pulled out the card, "Three hundred seventy-five dollars, Ron you're a winner!"

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted and jumped onto to stage, literally. He didn't move down and come up the steps, he actually jumped out of his seat, onto his price board, and onto the stage, taking a spot next to Bob.

"Well, that has never happened before," Bob said after Ron just pulled off his little stunt. But it was quickly forgotten as Bob reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another five one hundred dollar bills and handed them to Ron.

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and scurried up to his shoulder, looking at the money that was now in Ron's hand. His eyes grew wide as he started to think of all the naco's he could buy with that. "Chi-ching!" Rufus shouted out as loud has his tiny mole rat voice would allow.

"I'm not forgetting this time!" Bob exclaimed. A laugh from the audience came as Bob led Ron to his pricing game. "Ron, tell me how excited you are when you find out you're about to play Plinko!"

"BADICAL!" Ron shouted as Bob lead him over to the Plinko board.

"Here is your first Plinko chip," Bob said, handing said chip to Ron and then pointed over to the prizes set up. "And there is your chance to win four more Plinko chips. What you need to do is tell me if you think that the first number in the price is the correct first number of the actual retail price, or if you think that the second number is the correct second number of the actual retail price."

"Uh, sure, I think I can do that," Ron said, a bit thrown off by what Bob just said, but desired to forge ahead anyways.

"Rod, tell us about the first item please," Bob commanded.

"From Microsoft, its a wireless mouse. Now you don't have to worry about messy cords and you can find your folders with optical accuracy, from Microsoft."

"Ron, is the two the correct number, or is it the eight?" Bob asked.

"Two, Bob," Ron answered.

The Barker Beauty pulled the two to the side, showing that the mouse was indeed twenty dollars. A ding was heard, letting everybody know that Ron had just won a Plinko chip.

"Rod, what is the next item?" Bob asked

"From Kodak, we've got the perfect digital camera for those who want to take pictures on the go. Five point six megapixle shot with a giant display on the back. It also fits into any pocket and can take up to five hundred pictures on a single battery. From Kodak."

"Ron, do you believe that the four or the zero is the correct number?" Bob once again asked.

"Zero, Bob," Ron said.

Again, the Barker Beauty pulled the zero to the side, showing a price of ninety dollars under it. Another bell went off, and Ron won another Plinko chip.

"How about the next item, Rod?" Bob questioned.

"From LeapFrog, we have the Fly Fusion pen top computer. Using special Fly Fusion paper, get help with your homework in all sorts of subjects. Even write out and then transfer essays to your computer. From LeapFrog."

"Is the number in the price of the pen the eight, or the one?" Bob asked.

"Eight, Bob," Ron stated. He would be proven right.

"What is the last item Rod?" Bob inquired.

"From Char-Broil, we have a table top grill. Perfect for picnics and camp-outs, this table top grill uses charcoal, is easy to clean out, and is storage friendly, from Char-Broil."

"Ron, is the correct number in the grill the five, or the seven?" Bob asked the young player.

"Five Bob," Ron said. And the ding went off, giving him a total of five Plinko chips.

The model came over and deposited the Plinko chips into Ron's hand. Ron then walked up the stairs to the top of the Plinko board. Rufus hopped off Ron's shoulder and onto the edge of the board itself, seeming to study it. Rufus walked up and down the edge of the board, and then chattered away, pointing down the center of the "I".

"Want me to drop a chip there, Little Buddy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Rufus chirped with a grin and a nod.

Ron moved over to where Rufus was standing and dropped the Plinko chip. It banged down from peg to peg, creating the all to well know "plink" sound. At the end of its run, it landed right square in the $10,000 spot.

"Ron, you just won $10,000 dollars!" Bob said happily as "$10,000" lit up in the display above Bob's head. Bob moved over and took the Plinko chip out.

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted.

Rufus, however, was pacing back and forth again along the game board, finally he stopped on the left half of the "O". As before, Ron dutifully obliged and dropped his second Plinko chip. Down it went and came to a stop at the $5,000 dollar spot. Bob moved and took the second Plinko chip out of its spot.

"You're up to $15,000 Ron! Drop another Plinko chip!" Bob told the hero.

Ron watched Rufus, who stopped right in the center of the P, were Ron dropped his chip. Down it went, and landed right in the $10,000 spot again.

Bob pulled the chip out and moved back to his spot saying, "Another $10,000, bringing your total up to $25,000!"

"BADICAL!" Ron shouted as he watched Rufus. He stopped on the right side of the "K", which is where Ron dropped his fourth chip. It plinked its way down to the $1,000 spot.

"Ron, you're at $26,000, and you've got one Plinko chip left. Make it count," Bob explained as he moved away the Plinko chip.

Rufus paced back and forth along the game board, and came to a stop on the right side of the "N". Ron set his chip down and let it go. Plinking all the way down, it came to a stop in the $5,000 mark.

"Ron, you've just won $31,000!" Bob exclaimed as Ron rushed down the stairs.

The tow-headed young boy promptly launched into his victory dance. The victory dance promptly caused him to lose his pants. Feeling the draft around his knees, Ron looked down.

"Oh man, even on national TV!" He shouted and quickly brought his pants back up.

Rufus, however, was still on top of the Plinko board, imitating Ron's victory dance. Unfortunately, a miss step caused him to slip, and he himself plinked down the game board, landing in the zero slot. Looking at where he landed, he gave a dejected "Aww" and scurried back into Ron's pants pocket.

Bob turned and looked at the camera to send it off to Rod. "More Price is Right after this!"

"There's more pricing games and the fabulous showcases coming up, on the second half of the Price is Right!" Rod exclaimed before the show cut away to a commercial.

* * *

**A/N:** And another thanks goes to Pharaoh Rutin Tutin. It was his idea to have Rufus help Ron out on the Plinko board. Even if I did tweek it a small bit so it wouldn't actually BE cheating. And the last chapter, it was Samurai Crunchbird's idea for Ron to say something when Kim spun the Big Wheel. Those ideas were to good for me to pass up! Thanks guys! 

Also, I didn't give the real address for PiR tickets, because I'm pretty sure that would be a sure fire way for me to get sued, so why risk it? You're all smart people. If you REALLY want tickets to the Price is Right, I know you can figure out a way.

Well now, we've managed to get Ron up on stage, so who do you think will be the last two both on stage and down to Contestants Row? Stay tuned to find out!


	6. Fifth Pricing Game

**A/N:** Well now, we're on our fifth pricing game. That means this story is on the fact track to completion. One more pricing game, a showcase showdown, and then the showcases themselves. You've made it this far, might as well stick around to the end.

As stated before, Disney owns KP and co, and CBS owns The Price is Right. Also, companies mentioned are owned by fine people who I'm sure have NO problem with me using their name. Right guys?

Also, the following people need to come to the stage so they can play a Thanking Game: CajunBear73, THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK, Samurai Crunchbird, Captain IT, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin.

Oh yeah! Don't forget Ran's 3 R's: Read, Review, Responce!

**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 6

"Rod, don't make us wait any longer, who's the next contestant?" Bob asked after the show came back from commercial

"Bob, I'm thinking, Anne Possible! Come on down! You're the next contestant on the Price is Right!" Rod said.

Mrs. Dr. P. jumped out of her seat and went down to Contestants Row as fast as her legs could carry her. She was dressed in a more casual outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. Something you wear when you want to be comfortable. As she got to her spot on Contestant's Row, she noticed that Bob was reading her shirt.

"I'm skipping brain surgery to be on The Price is Right," Bob said, indeed reading Anne's shirt. "Well, I hope that everyone will be okay since you decided to be here, and welcome to the show."

"Thank you Bob," Mrs. Dr. P said.

"And I'll thank you if you win this..." Bob said, giving Rod a cue to announce the next item up for bids.

"From Sea-Doo, we've got a GTI Personal watercraft. Enjoy family time out on the lake or ocean with Sea-Doo's GTI. Power, technology and comfort comes all in one with this PWC. From Sea-Doo."

"Anne, you're the first to bid," Bob said, staring the bidding phase of the round.

"$7,500 Bob."

"Will, you're bid."

"$8,000, Mr. Barker," Will said, his voice dripping with acid

"Hold on, just hold on one moment. You know, you've got a real attitude problem Will, you know that? During the commercial breaks, you've done nothing but belittle the other contestants, and whined that you haven't gotten on stage yet!" Bob said, almost yelling, having enough of Du and his pompous attitude, then continued the bidding "Wade, on to you."

"$7,000."

"Joss, your bid."

"$8,500 there Bob!"

Bob reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the envelope and opened it up "Actual retail price is," he said and slid out the card, "$7,800 Anne you win!"

Bob led Mrs. Dr. P to a spot on the stage and then pointed over to "Anne, we're giving you a chance to win that," Bob said.

"A new patio set. From Better Homes and Gardens, its a woven wicker table and four chairs. With the roll up umbrella, it makes activities outside even more enjoyable. From Better Homes and Gardens," Rod said, explaining the patio set.

"Now, that is a nice prize, but I think you would enjoy winning this even more..." Bob said.

Rod took over, "A new car! A 2008 Jeep Wrangler, for when you want to take it off road, as well getting around in style on the city streets. From soccer practice to mountain trails, the Jeep Wrangler does it all for you. From Jeep!"

"Anne, we're going to play 'Any Number.' Show her the first number in the price of the Jeep." Bob ordered. A one lit up in the first spot in the price for the Jeep.

"What you have to do is guess any number, zero through nine, including the one, and they will light up on the game board. Which ever prize you get the numbers for first, you'll win that prize," Bob further explained.

Anne nodded her understanding and then started to think. "Nine, Bob."

A nine lit up in the patio set slot.

"Okay, well, we know that a nine isn't in the price of the truck," Bob said, "Pick another number."

"Six," Mrs. Dr. P. said. A six lit up in the price of Jeep. Mrs. Dr. P. jumped a little bit in excitement.

"Okay, so there is a one and a six in the price of the Jeep. Name another number," Bob stated.

Anne thought for a moment and then said, "Seven." The given response was a seven lighting up in the piggy bank line.

"So a seven isn't in either of the prizes, pick again." Bob said.

"Zero," Mrs. Dr. P said without thinking. A zero lit up in the Jeep line.

"You're only two number's away from a new jeep! Give me another number!" Bob exclaimed, building excitement for the game.

"Five!" Mrs. Dr. P shouted, again spouting off the first number that came to mind. A five lit up in the Jeep line.

"One more number and that Jeep is yours!" Bob told her.

The brain surgeon was starting to get nervous. She looked over the numbers that she called out, and saw how many times she could miss. Giving herself a quick run-through, she spouted out "Eight!" Sadly, and eight lit up in the piggy bank line.

"Try again," Bob said after the eight lit up

"Three!" Anne stated. A three lit up in the price of the patio set.

"You've got one more guess. You'll either get the patio set, the jeep, or the money in the piggy bank. Now. Give me a number for that jeep!" Bob told her. This was probably one of the better games of Any Number played.

"Five!" Anne shouted, playing the last proverbial card. It was a chance that paid off, as a five lit up in the price of the Jeep.

"Anne, you just won a new Jeep!" Bob practically shouted after the five lit up.

Mrs. Dr. P started jumping up and down in excitement until she was led backstage to join the rest of the contestants.

Bob, as before, looked square at the camera, "We're only one game away from a perfect show, so don't touch that dial!"

* * *

**A/N:** FF dot net wouldn't let me upload the document for this one, so I had to be kinda sneaky 'bout it. Here's hoping I have better luck next chapter. Now, only one more person to ask to "Come On Down". Who do you think it will be? Also, I'm sure we all know that Will earned that tongue lashing he got from Bob, right? 


	7. Last Pricing Game

**A/N:** Well, here we go. The last pricing game. Think things will stay on track and we'll have a perfect game? Gotta read it to see it. Also, keep your peepers peeled for a special surprise in one of the next two chapters (That would be 8 and 9).

KP and Co. goes to Disney. The Price is Right goes to CBS. Companies mentioned goes to people who actually own them.

Now, will the following contestants come to the stage to play a Thanks game: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Captain IT, kim's 1 fan, Samurai Crunchbird, King in Yellow, and majinbuttercup.**

* * *

**

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 7

"Rod, please fill this empty seat in Contestants Row." Bob said as the show came back from commercial

"Bob, I think I'll fill that empty seat with, Felix Renton! Come on down! You're the next contestant on The Price is Right!" Rod exclaimed.

Felix made his way down to Contestants Row very slowly. He was actually in the process of testing a prototype set of leg braces that he and his mother had designed. Felix had actually came up with the idea while in his advanced robotics course at the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, or MIST. He was well on his way to following in his mother's footsteps by graduating with a doctorate in robotics.

"Hello Felix, and welcome to the show," Bob said as Felix got into his spot in Contestants Row.

"Thanks Bob, hope you don't mind me using your steps as a way to test out my new leg braces," Felix replied.

"Not at all, and I hope you don't mind when I give you a chance to win this..." Bob said, cueing up the next item up for bids.

"A new laptop computer. From Dell, this laptop comes with a one hundred twenty gigabyte hard drive, three gigabytes of RAM, built in Wi-Fi, and five USB 2.0 slots. Along with Windows Vista and Microsoft Office, this computer is perfect for both students and office workers alike. From Dell," Rod said, explaining the item up for bids.

While Rod was talking, Wade leaned over to Joss, who had been his girlfriend for all of two months now, and whispered, "If either of us wins that laptop, I'll supercharge it for you so you'll have the fastest computer at Montana University."

"Wade! That's right sweet of you!" Joss whispered back. She spun Wade around and gave him a kiss that curled his toes and made his eyes roll to the back of his head. On camera no less.

"Well, this sure has been an episode of firsts," Bob said, then moved on, "Felix, we start the bidding with you."

"Two thousand," Felix said

"Will, you're turn," Bob told the GJ agent while giving him the evil eye.

"One...one dollar, Bob," Will said in a rather meek voice, not risking another reaming like the one Bob gave him on the last bidding round.

"Wade...Wade? Guess we'll have to come back to him. Joss, whats your bid?" Bob asked.

"How 'bout three thousand there Bob?" Joss said.

"Wade, are you with us now?" Bob asked, returning to the young genius for his bid.

"What were the last bids?" Wade asked, still in a trance.

"Two thousand, one dollar, and three thousand," Bob said, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Three thousand one," Wade managed to mumble out.

Bob pulled out the envelope with the price card in it from his jacket pocket. "Actual retail price is," he said and pulled out the card, "Three thousand, five hundred dollars, Wade, you win!"

The theme music that was playing was enough to snap Wade out of dream land and back into reality land, where he quickly noticed Joss' look that screamed that she wasn't to happy with him at the moment. Wade, figuring it was better to follow Bob if he wanted to live, scrambled on stage as fast as he could.

Once he was on stage, Bob lead Wade over to the pricing game Wade was going to play.

"Wade, we're going to play One Right Price. Now, all you have to do is place this price tag of seven hundred seventy five dollars and place it in front of the prize that you think actually costs that amount," Bob said, explaining the game to Wade, and then went on, "Rod, please tell us what these prizes are."

"From Kitchen-Aide, we've got a side by side fridge and freezer combo. With deep walls, easy to use temperature controls, and water and ice right in the door, this fridge will keep your favorite foods fresher longer. Next we have a beautiful grandfather clock. From the New Yankee Workshop, this clock only needs to be wound once a week, and plays 'Westminster Chimes' at the top of the hour," Rod said, explaining the prizes that were up for grabs.

"Now Wade, which prize do you think costs seven hundred and seventy five dollars?" Bob asked while handing the price tag to Wade.

Wade looked over the prizes for a moment, and then walked over to the fridge, placing the price tag on the stand in front of it. He then returned to his spot next to Bob.

"So, you think that the fridge costs seven hundred seventy-five dollars. You can change it if you want." Bob said.

"I'll stay," The young genius said.

The two models that had been standing in front of the prizes now walked down to the stands and reveled the actual prices of the items. Wade had correctly guessed the price of the fridge. The grandfather clock was priced at eight hundred ninety dollars.

"Wade, you're a winner!" Bob exclaimed

Wade jumped up and down in excitement and even borrowed a move from Ron by pumping his fist in the air. He was then led back stage so he could join the rest of the contestants in the green room.

Bob looked at the camera and said, "There you have it folks, a perfect game. We'll be back with the second Showcase Showdown right after this."

* * *

**A/N:** So, we've done it. We've managed to have a perfect game. Now, who will go on to face Kim in the Showcase Round? Guess thats what the next Showcase Showdown is for. 

Another special thanks goes to Samurai Crunchbird. It was his idea for Wade to go all gaga over a kiss and manage to get himself a "One Dollar Over" bid that we all hate. Guess we can't blame Wade though, after all, that kiss probably fried ever synapse in his brain.


	8. Final Showcase Showdown

A/N: Okay boys and girls, only one chapter left. The final Showcase Showdown is here and we'll find out just who Kim is facing in the showcase round.

Disclaimer thingy: Kim Possible and her peeps are owned by Disney. The Price is right is owned by CBS. Products listed are owned by the companies that put 'em out. And by the fine people who buy them.

The following people have earned a chance to advance to the Showcase round of thanks: majinbuttercup, Captain IT, Samurai Crunchbird, kim's 1 fan, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Warbird, whitem, and THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK.

A special apology goes out to majinbuttercup and Captain IT, who read the wrong chapter for this story after a stupid mistake on my part. I'm sorry guys, and I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter after it was fixed.

* * *

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 8

"Contestants not appearing on stage will receive the Singer Easy Use sewing machine. Perfect for arts and crafts or just simple clothes repair. Contestants will also be receiving a Kitchen-Aide six slot toaster, the ideal machine to use when fixing anything for a big family. And now, here's Bob Barker with the second Showcase Showdown," Rod said when the show came back from commercial.

"Okay contestants, if you get a dollar in any combination of your two spins, you'll receive a thousand dollar bonus and a free spin. The contestant closest to a dollar without going over will go on to the showcase," Bob said, explaining the rules of the Big Wheel.

"Wade, you will spin the Big Wheel first, and then Anne, and then Ron," Bob said, stating the spinning order.

During the first Showcase Showdown, Bob had lined up the spin order in appearance on stage. It was an incorrect spinning order, but no one seemed to care, after all, it had been awhile since Bob had done this, and who could blame him if he forgot a couple of things. This time, due to a correction from some helpful stage hands, they were lined up in amount won during their pricing game. Wade, who had won the least, was to spin first and Ron, who won the most, would be spinning last.

Wade stepped up to the Big Wheel and spun it down with all his might.

"Wade, who won a refrigerator and a grandfather clock in his pricing game, is now looking, looking, and Wade, you have…" Bob said as the wheel slowed down, "a quarter. Do you wanna spin again or are you going to stay?"

Wade gave the wheel a look over and started running calculations in his head. Factoring the weight of the wheel, how many sides it has, and the speed at which he could spin it. Finally, he decided that luck would be the best factor to bet on and spun the wheel once again.

"Wade, with your second spin, you have," Bob said as he and Wade watched the wheel slow down. It eventually landed on ninety cents, "gone over. I'm sorry Wade, and thank you for coming to the show."

Wade was lead away and the lady Dr. Possible stepped up to the wheel. She gave it a spin with as much strength as she could muster and stepped back beside Bob.

"Anne, who won a new car and is wearing probably the most original shirt I've ever seen on the show. Anne, with your first spin you have…" Bob said as he and Mrs. Dr. P watched the wheel slow to where the beeps became almost non-existent, "Ninety cents. I assume you want to stay."

"Of course I do. It will be fun if I get a chance to go against Kim in the Showcase round," Mrs. Dr. P. said as she stepped over to the red dot on the floor. The thought of taking on Kimmy in the Showcase round was becoming very exciting to her. It would be a fun way to have some mother-daughter time. But then she thought of Ron.

Ron stepped up to the wheel and grabbed a hold of the handles by the side and shoved it downward as hard as he could. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and scurried up to Ron's shoulder. While the mole rat watched the wheel spin, he started beeping in time with the electronic beep that the wheel generated.

"Ron, who won over thirty thousand dollars in Plinko now…just…might….have…." Bob said as he watched the wheel slow to a crawl and land on the one dollar mark. "Ron, you have a dollar!"

"Boo-yah!" Ron shouted as he and Rufus both danced a celebratory dance. And then looked over at Anne. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. P. I'm sure you were looking forward to going to the Showcase with Kim."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ron, you kids have fun," Anne said with her usual joyfulness in her voice. She did think it would have been fun, but she was also glad Ron was going to get to go against Kim. Especially after the talk Ron had with her and James. Anne was soon led away to the back stage.

"Okay Ron," Bob said as he reset the wheel to the dollar mark, "If you land on the five or the fifteen, then you'll win and extra five thousand dollars. If you land on the dollar mark, then you'll win an extra ten thousand dollars. Now spin the wheel and make sure it goes all the way around, or else it won't count and you won't get another spin."

Ron nodded his understanding and took a hold of the wheel once again and gave it a mighty spin. Around and around it went, beeping in a steadily slowing rhythm on its way to its final resting place.

To pump up his owner, Rufus started jumping up and down on Ron's shoulder and chattering away words of encouragement. Of course, he to was also getting into it, and was excited as to where the wheel would land.

Bob watched the wheel closer as it slowed down, "Ron…Ron…I think you just might….I think you just might…"

The wheel eased into a gentle stop, easing into the green and black spot of five cents

"Ron, you just got another five thousand dollars!" Bob shouted.

"Double Boo-yah!" Ron shouted and again erupted into his victory dance along with Rufus. With his Plinko money, and now his big wheel money, he could afford to get new home theater pack he wanted for the apartment he and Kim shared and then some. He thought about some of the things he could also pay off with that extra claude as he was led back stage.

"Don't go anywhere, we've got the showcases coming up, right after this!" Bob said into the camera, sending the show away to a commercial.

* * *

A/N: Well, it seems that Ron gets to face Kim in the Showcase round. And with only one chapter left, we still havn't seen that suprise I mentioned. I wonder what you guys think it will be. I really do. 


	9. Showcases

A/N: Well, here we go. The last chapter. Who will win the Showcase? What is my big suprise? How will Rufus react to Bob's famous message?

Disclaimer that I have to do: Disney owns anything that might be associated with Kim Possible. Same deal with CBS and The Price is Right. Ditto on the companies and products listed.

The following have won their Showcase of my thanks: kim's 1 fan, Captain IT, Warbird, THeFaCeiNTHeMaSK, Samurai Crunchbird, majinbuttercup, and Pharaoh Rutin Tutin.

The Price is always Right when it comes to my thanks to all of you out there who have read and stood with me until the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed your ride.

* * *

**The Next Contestant**

Chapter 9

Kim and Ron were standing behind their podiums, waiting for the show to cut back from commercial. Or rather, once everything was set up for the Showcases. They looked over at each other and took the other's hand. With a quick squeeze and a quick mouthing of "I love you, good luck," to each other, they were ready to see what they had a chance of winning.

Bob walked over Kim and Ron, and shook their hands. "Good luck to both of you. It is actually an honor to meet both of you. I nearly lost my life during the Lorwardian invasion, so it is nice that I can meet the people that stopped it."

"We were happy we could help," Kim said. Ron had long since told her to not give him as much credit as she was, explaining that it was a team effort.

"Well, lets get this show on the road," Bob said, giving Ron a wink that went unnoticed by Kim.

"Ron, you won six thousand dollars in the Showcase Showdown," Bob said as the show returned from commercial, "This is your showcase,"

"Ron, lets take a trip on the prize train," Rod's voice said, while on stage, Rod himself was dressed in a conductors outfit on a small train that was just large enough for him to sit in and operate.

"The first stop on the prize train is Bedroom Land, where you can win a new king size bed from Reylon Limited." Rod said as the train pulled in front of a bedroom set up, where a bed was on display and a model wearing a silk nightgown was laying on it. "This four post beautiful bed. With this bed you'll also be getting a Sleep-Rite memory foam mattress to ensure a restful nights sleep."

"The next stop on the prize train is Entertainment Land," Rod's voice said as Rod himself pulled the train past the bedroom set to where a living room had been set up, with the focal point being a TV. There was a model sitting in a recliner acting like she was eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"From Sony, this 50 inch high def plasma TV. Watch all your favorite shows and movies in the power of high def," Rod's voice said

"And, you'll be able to take your entire collection of prizes home with you in this," Rod's voice continued as Rod moved the train past the living room set up. The "curtains" pulled back. "A new truck! A 2008 Ford F-150. With vented breaks for superior stopping power and the ability to tow just about everything you could imagine, this is the truck to beat all trucks. And all this, can be yours, if The Price is Right!"

"Ron, you can either bid or pass, and if either of you are within two hundred fifty dollars of the actual retail price, then you win both showcases," Bob said.

"I'm going to bid," Ron said and looked over his showcase prizes for a moment and thought, mentally trying to figure out the price of each item and add it all up in his head. Rufus, who had hopped onto Ron's shoulder, thought about it as well, but in the end, he wasn't able to determine a price. It would be totally up to Ron this time.

"Thirty-thousand, four hundred fifty dollars, Bob," Ron finally said. The number lit up on his podium.

"Kim, we move on to your showcase," Bob said.

"Kim, first, lets start off with giving you a way to keep in shape when the weather is bad outside with this Bowflex exercise machine. Strengthen and tone your body in just twenty minutes a day." Rod said while on the display machine, a model was doing some curl exercises while dressed in a baby blue workout suit.

"Then, after you've had a great work out, you can relax in this new hot tub," Rod went on, going to the next prize. On the stage, there was a model in a red one-piece swimsuit lounging in a fully going hot tub. "From Artic Spas, this fifteen jet hot tub will relax away any soreness from a hard day at work or a long work out. And with the built in DVD player, you can watch your favorite movies while you relax in pure bliss."

"And then, once your toned up and relaxed, you can show off all the work you've put in on the beaches of sunny Cancun!" Rod said as another set of curtains opened up, showing a painting representing Cancun, Mexico. "You and a guest will fly round trip coach from Los Angeles to Cancun, Mexico. There you'll stay in the La Grand Plaza. All this can be yours if The Price is Right."

"Kim, what is your bid?" Bob asked.

Kim, like Ron before her, looked over her prizes and started to get a running total in her head. Factoring in the prizes, she finally spoke, "Ten thousand, two hundred, seventy-five."

"Now, normally, we'd cut away to a commercial right now, but our young friend Ron here has something he wants to ask someone very special," Bob said and took a step back.

Ron came out from behind his podium pulled Kim away from hers. They were now in front of the podiums, dressed in their mission outfits. At first, Kim couldn't figure out what was going on, until she saw Ron get down on one knee in front of her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you are the light of my life, the reason I breathe, and the cause of my joyous soul. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ron asked as he pulled out a purple box from his cargos pocket and opened it up, showing off a brilliant gold ring with a very, very rare pink diamond set in it. Ron had actually proposed, on national TV, and in a front of a studio audience.

"Ron, there is really only one answer I can give. Yes, yes I will marry you," Kim said, trying to hold back the tears of joy in her eyes. It wasn't an easy task, and the moment Ron stood up, they embraced and shared a very deep, and very loving kiss in front of God and everybody. Once they parted, Ron brought Kim's hand up and slipped the ring on her finger.

"The pink goes great with your hair," Ron said, his eyes teary as well, but his trademark goofy smile plastered all over his face.

"Congratulations to the future Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!" Bob said, being the first to say anything after Ron had put the ring on Kim's finger. After another passionate kiss, the two heroes returned to their podiums, hand and hand, the pink diamond flashing brilliantly in the stage lights.

"Ron, you bid thirty thousand, four hundred fifty dollars on your showcase. Actual retail price is," Bob said, moving the show along. He pulled out the price card from Ron's podium and looked at it. "Thirty-two thousand, two hundred, ninety-six dollars, for a difference of," Bob said and tapped the top of Ron's podium, "one thousand, eight hundred forty-six dollars."

Bob then moved over to Kim's podium. "Kim, you bid Ten thousand, two hundred seventy-five dollars. Actual retail price is?" He said and pulled out the price card from Kim's podium, "ten thousand, four hundred twenty-five dollars, for a difference of," Bob said and tapped the part of Kim's podium "One hundred fifty dollars! Kim, you win both Showcases!"

Kim screamed and clamped onto Ron. They were both jumping up and down in excitement. Kim had, once again, proved that anything is possible for a Possible by joining the very few ranks of those who had actually won both showcases.

"Kim, there is no way to total up how much you've won, especially after what Ron did. From all of us at The Price is Right, we wish you the best of luck in your future lives," Bob said, and was quickly enveloped in a hug from both Kim and Ron. Rufus, who had been on Ron's shoulder the entire time, even got in on the hugging action. A quick second later, they had gone off to go look at Kim's showcase prizes.

"This is Bob Barker, thanking both you and Global Justice for letting me come into your home one last time. And remember, help control the pet population, have your pets spayed or neutered."

Rufus, turned around on Ron's shoulder and blew a giant raspberry to Bob after he had said the famous line. Bob gave a slight chuckle and joined Kim and Ron in the prize gawking.

"This is Rod Rodney," Rod said as the credits were half way through, "Speaking for the Price is Right! A Mark Goodson Television Produc…what? Okay then, I guess it's a Freemantle Television production."

Up in an office at CBS studios, they were already talking about what would happen if they tried to pull something like this off again. Ideas were being tossed around, but no one seemed to like anything that was being said. Finally, a lone voice cut through the noise with just one word. "Villains…"

**THE END…?**

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. My big suprise. The engagement of Kim Possible to Ron Stoppable. As a K/R shipper, I'm required to do either a story that includes them getting hiched or engaged. So, guess which one I went with?

Also! Will this be the end? What did that one voice mean by "Villians"? Could this be a cleaver ruse to get you people guessing on weither or not there is going to be a sequal? WHO KNOWS?!


End file.
